


Стеклянный гроб

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: ГидраКэп целует Тони, чтобы заставить его очнуться. Это не работает. Впрочем, история совсем другая, когда пробует настоящий Стив Роджерс.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 62





	Стеклянный гроб

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glass Coffin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163768) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



Первое время после этого, после его _признания_ , Стив не позволяет себе снова увидеть Тони, пока его план не свершится.

Стив не так слаб, как его другая, фальшивая личность. Он знает, что ему нужно делать. Он не колеблется.

Но ещё он знает, что Тони Старк — это отвлечение внимания. Так было всегда. Он к тому же опасный противник, и Стиву нужно полностью сосредоточиться на этой задаче, чтобы его уничтожить.

Всё было бы гораздо проще, если бы Тони не впал в кому в конце его маленькой войны, если бы он мог просто наблюдать, как Стив постепенно захватывает его мир. Но Тони никогда не испытывал никакого уважения к чьим-либо планам, кроме собственных, и потому победа Стива не может быть по-настоящему полной, пока он не вернёт Тони и не сломает его во всех смыслах, безвозвратно. Пока не вынудит Тони признать, что он был неправ, всё это время противостоя Стиву. Пока он не сдастся Стиву, раз и навсегда.

Стив надевает форму Капитана Америки, убирает щит за спину. Тони разработал ему костюм и создал щит; Стив хочет видеть его лицо, когда он поймёт, насколько сильно _помог_. Он идёт к камере, где держат тело Тони, уверенными шагами. В конце концов, он человек с определённой целью. Он прижимает руку к двери — биометрический замок, настроенный открываться ему и только ему.

А после, наконец, он позволяет себе снова взглянуть на старкпод, в котором лежит коматозное тело Тони. Капсула не изменилась с тех пор, как он видел её в последний раз. На стекле нет ни пылинки, и она всё ещё выглядит как нечто из научно-фантастического романа. Доверьте Тони разработать для себя то, что по сути является высокотехнологичным гробом.

Тони тоже не изменился. Волосы не отросли, нет бороды. Стив кое-что знает о том, каково это — застыть во времени. Он уже не в первый раз задаётся вопросом, слышит ли его Тони. Кричал ли он мысленно, когда Стив раскрыл ему свои планы. Окажись это правдой, это было бы так восхитительно.

Стив склоняется над стеклом. Смотрит, как оно запотевает, когда он выдыхает и лицо Тони на мгновение исчезает из виду. Было бы так легко просто сломать это устройство (или, возможно, нет: речь же о Тони Старке), но он не мог этого сделать. Сначала ему нужно увидеть, как Тони изо всех сил борется.

Он снова протирает стекло. Глаза Тони всё ещё закрыты. Стив хочет видеть, как он смотрит на него своими голубыми глазами, хочет видеть очевидную, жалкую любовь, которую другой «он» никогда не замечал, превратившуюся в ненависть.

Он прижимает руку к боку капсулы и ждёт.

Он знает, как Тони проектирует предохранители. Он знает, как Тони думает. Он знает, во что Тони верит. Он точно знает, что скрывается под слоями гениальности и футуризма.

Проходит целая минута, и затем с тихим шипением капсула открывается. Стекло скользит прочь, верхняя панель сжимается по бокам, и внезапно Стив смотрит на обнажённое лицо Тони, без каких-либо преград между ними.

У Стива пересыхает во рту. Такое чувство, что происходит что-то важное, хотя это явно не так. Это просто ещё один шаг его плана. Это не _личное_.

Стив медленно, очень медленно протягивает руку и касается щеки Тони. Тони даже не дёргается. Его ресницы кажутся поразительно тёмными на фоне бледной кожи. Это единственное, что кажется неправильным. Несмотря на то, что большую часть времени Тони проводит, запершись в своей лаборатории, он обычно загорелый. Теперь он выглядит почти больным. У него холодная кожа.

Но скоро, очень скоро Стив его разбудит. Он поможет ему выздороветь. Он удостоверится, что Тони находится в лучшей форме, а затем нанесёт удар.

Стив опускает руку ниже, проводит большим пальцем по усам Тони, слегка шершавым. Он касается пальцами губ Тони. Они сухие. Стив уже подумывает о том, чтобы скользнуть туда пальцами, но нет, это произойдёт позже. Он проводит рукой ниже, к шее Тони. Позволяет ей замереть — большой палец ложится на точку пульса Тони, а остальные пальцы с другой стороны шеи — и сжимает, совсем немного. Если бы другой Стив не был так слаб, он бы давным-давно сломал Тони шею.

Но тогда Стиву не удалось бы сделать всё это сейчас.

Он скользит по ключице Тони — такая нежная косточка, так легко сломать — и ниже, к узлу РТ, самому большому недостатку Тони. Довести себя до состояния, когда нужна машина, чтобы контролировать собственное сердце… Стив накрывает его ладонью. Если бы Тони был в сознании, то прямо сейчас он бы напрягся. Но он никак не реагирует. Есть смысл в том, что он построил эту штуку, чтобы поддерживать жизнь. Но ещё он нашёл Стива во льдах, и это его убьёт.

Стив прекращает медленное исследование тела Тони. Ему хочется спуститься ещё ниже, но он не может больше ждать. Ему нужно, чтобы Тони проснулся, проснулся и был в сознании. Нужен противостоящий ему Железный Человек.

Тони, при всей его любви к науке и технике, мечтатель. Он вырос на старых сказках. Он никогда их полностью не отпускал — напротив, создал себе рыцарские доспехи, чтобы попытаться спасти мир. Забавно, как он утверждает, что ненавидит магию.

Стив ухмыляется.

Он опускается на колени рядом с капсулой. Кладёт руку рядом с головой Тони.

Наклоняется и целует Тони.

Словно ждал этого многие годы, даже зная, что эти воспоминания не его. Он облизывает губы Тони, сосёт нижнюю губу, удерживает их вместе несколько минут.

Затем выпрямляется и ждёт.

Он знает, что это сработает. Он знает, что Тони должен был создать предохранитель. Такой романтик, как он, разумеется, очнётся с поцелуем истинной любви. И Стив абсолютно уверен, что единственный человек, способный поцеловать Тони и разбудить его, — это он.

Он ждёт ещё немного.

Тони даже не шевелится. В нём вообще ничего не изменилось. Ни одна из систем организма не вернулась к жизни.

Стив ждёт.

Раздаётся шипение, и он выжидательно смотрит на Тони — но нет, это капсула закрывается потому, что Стив не прикасался к ней долгое время.

Тони всё ещё в коме.

Он не очнулся благодаря Стиву.

«Это не имеет значения», — говорит себе Стив, размахивается и с силой бьёт по стеклу над лицом Тони.

Оно не ломается.

Стив баюкает раненую руку и смотрит вниз на Старка.

— Я разбужу тебя и уничтожу, — тихо обещает он.

Не то чтобы он и впрямь ждал, что это получится так легко. Старк не дурак. У его комы должны быть ещё несколько степеней защиты. Может быть, его тело всё ещё восстанавливается. Но Стива это не волнует. У него есть целые Соединённые Штаты, которыми нужно управлять. Это гораздо важнее, чем Тони Старк.

Он выходит и закрывает за собой дверь.

Он никогда не вернётся.

***

Несколько дней после того, как он вернулся в нормальное состояние, Стив не ходит к Тони.

На самом деле в этом и есть первая причина: Стив вернулся, а Тони нет. Это нечестно. Но есть и другие причины. Чувство вины и стыда за то, что было сделано от имени Стива человеком, носящим его лицо. Тони заслуживает друзей лучше, чем Стив. _Каждый_ заслуживает лучшего, чем Стив.

Но есть кое-что ещё, когда Стив думает о Тони. Он помнит всё, что сделал другой Стив. Он помнит, как тот дотрагивался до Тони, спящего и беззащитного Тони. Это и так довольно плохо, но ещё он помнит, что тот думал о Тони, и щёки Стива горят от унижения, когда он об этом думает.

Но миру нужен Тони Старк, особенно сейчас. А Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, _боится_ встретиться с ним. Он знает, что его присутствие не поможет — знает это очень хорошо. Но маленькая его часть, та часть, которой он стыдится, почти сожалеет, что не-Стив не смог разбудить Тони. Что у Тони никогда не было чувств к Стиву. (И тогда он думает о том, что другой Стив сделал бы с Тони, если бы это сработало, если бы поцелуй разбудил его, и не может дышать от охватывающего его ужаса.)

Он очень, очень хочет вернуть Тони. Даже если Тони помнит всё, что говорили рядом с ним. Стив может с этим справиться, он может справиться с унижением, с лёгким, милым отказом, который Тони, безусловно, озвучит, когда придёт в себя. Но он просто хочет, чтобы Тони был здесь, рядом с ним, другом, каким он был всегда.

Стив вздыхает. Наконец он заставляет себя посмотреть на команду в его гостиной. Стрэндж выглядит спокойным, на его лице нечто похожее на понимание. Джен нетерпелива. Кэрол стоит в стороне, очевидно, чувствуя себя виноватой перед Тони.

— Я не знаю, чего вы от меня ждёте, — в конце концов говорит Стив.

— Ты не хочешь его разбудить? — тихо спрашивает Кэрол.

— Конечно же хочу! — протестует Стив. — Я просто не понимаю, почему вам нужен именно я.

Джен тычет пальцем ему в грудь.

— Да ладно тебе, Стив. Ты знаешь, что если у кого-то и есть доступ к его технике, то у тебя. А ещё…

Он знает, что она отчасти права, и это хуже всего. Он знает, что его прикосновение откроет капсулу. Но что потом? Они не смогут разбудить Тони.

И почему Джен вдруг замолчала? Уж точно не потому, что она стесняется.

— Ладно, — говорит Стив. Он поворачивается к Стефану. — Он уже несколько месяцев в коме. _Трудных_ месяцев. Сомневаюсь, что у кого-то было время изучить его заметки или вроде того. Ты можешь использовать какое-нибудь заклинание? Почему вы все сейчас здесь?

Стефан кашляет.

— Ты, конечно, можешь назвать это заклинанием, хотя Тони это не очень понравится, верно?

— Он Спящая красавица, Стив, — усмехается Джен. Стефан серьёзно кивает.

— В буквальном смысле, судя по всему, Капитан.

Понимание до Стива доходит с чувством ужаса.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Нет. Нет. Я не могу этого сделать. Нет.

Он отворачивается. Он хочет выбраться из этой комнаты. Он с сомнением смотрит в окно. Этаж не очень высокий.

Джен дотрагивается до его руки.

— Это ради _Тони_ , Стив.

— Это не сработает, — говорит Стив. — Вы должны попросить Пеппер.

Он _знает_ , что это не сработает, но не может заставить себя объяснить почему. Он бы попробовал; видит Бог, он бы попробовал, если бы эта идея не пришла уже другому «ему», но теперь он знает, что это бесполезно, так в чём смысл?

Джен насильно его разворачивает.

— Я знаю вас обоих уже много лет, и если ты попытаешься отрицать, что вы любите друг друга…

Стив впивается ногтями в ладонь. Он хочет исчезнуть. Он не может справиться с этим, не тогда, когда навалилось столько всего.

— Это не сработает, — повторяет он, стараясь не встречаться ни с кем взглядом и говоря монотонным голосом, который, как он надеется, не выдаст его чувств. — _Он_ пытался это сделать. Это было первое, что он сделал; он пошёл к Тони и поцеловал его, и он… ну. Но это не сработало. Так что если вы правда думаете, что поцелуй разбудит Тони, что ж, вы должны найти кого-то другого, кто важен для него.

Он скрещивает руки на груди. Он знает, что его лицо горит. Он хочет, чтобы они ушли прямо сейчас.

Но Джен пристально на него смотрит.

— Я точно знаю, что ты не тупой, — говорит она, — но ты ведёшь себя как полный идиот.

— Стив, — начинает Кэрол, — нужно, чтобы _ты_ поцеловал Тони. А не какая-то извращённая нацистская версия тебя.

 _Нет_ , думает Стив. Нетнетнет. Это… это ещё хуже.

Потому что в этом есть надежда. Надежда, что, возможно, Тони любит Стива и на этот раз Стив может его спасти. Надежда, которую Стив давно похоронил.

И он действительно помнит всё, что думал другой он. И всё, что он чувствовал.

Он помнит, как с треском осознал, что его поцелуй не разбудил Тони. Он помнит гнев и унижение, да, но в основном он помнит боль, всеобъемлющую, яркую боль, потому что _Тони его не любит_. Безнадёжность, абсолютное предательство, пустоту, которая овладела им потом.

Стив не может пройти через это снова. Не может.

— Ты не знаешь, что это сработает, — осторожно говорит он. — И это нехорошо, ясно? Он без сознания, а ты хочешь, чтобы куча людей его целовала…

— Не куча людей, Капитан, — перебивает Стефан. — Только ты.

— Он бы сделал для тебя _всё_ , — говорит Джен.

Стив прекрасно это понимает.

Он не хочет этого делать. Он не хочет целовать коматозного Тони, только чтобы ничего не изменилось. Снова. Он правда не хочет.

Но если есть хотя бы один процент вероятности…

Он должен попытаться.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Отведите нас туда, доктор.

Стрэндж поднимает руки, и яркий свет окружает их всех.

Через несколько мгновений Стив уже сидит на корточках, пытаясь справиться с волной головокружения. Он ненавидит магию. Он думает, что Тони именно это и сказал бы.

Он медленно выпрямляется и оглядывается. Он в комнате с телом Тони. С ним тут только Стрэндж.

— Я подумал, что ты захочешь немного приватности, — объясняет он. — Я вернусь за Джен и Кэрол, и мы подождём снаружи.

Стив благодарно кивает, но всё его внимание переходит к капсуле.

Она всё ещё выглядит так, словно не пережила конец света и не была на попечении нацистского убийцы. Тони всегда был лучшим инженером.

Всё тело Стива окутывает холод, но он заставляет себя приблизиться к капсуле. Он весь дрожит. Он знает, что это не сработает. Почему он снова делает это с собой?

 _Ради Тони_ , думает он. _Может быть, это сработает, и Тони вернётся._

Он не позволяет себе взглянуть в лицо Тони. Он касается боковой панели капсулы, как и другой «он». Он готовится ждать, но в этот раз эффект мгновенный. Капсула открывается, стекло исчезает. Должно быть, система вспомнила прикосновение Стива.

Стив сначала смотрит на ноги Тони, но тот, конечно же, одет в свой поддоспешник и совершенно не двигается. Даже сейчас мышцы хорошо видны под плотным материалом. Стив отчитывает себя. Пялиться на Тони — не ради этого он здесь.

Реактор до сих пор горит ярко. Это приносит Стиву некоторое утешение. Он быстро к нему прикасается, ощущая исходящее от него тепло. Это значит, что есть шанс. Что даже если не сегодня, то кто-нибудь разбудит Тони. Что он ещё не потерян.

Лицо Тони не изменилось. Он выглядит таким спокойным и неподвижным, каким никогда не был во время бодрствования. Стив почти не хочет его беспокоить. Но, боже, он так сильно по нему скучает.

Он наклоняется и касается щеки Тони. Ему кажется, он видит, как под веками двигаются глаза Тони, но это, должно быть, просто иллюзия. Тони всё ещё в коме, и ему нужно не прикосновение Стива.

Поцелуй.

Приготовившись к разочарованию, но всё же полный надежды, Стив наклоняется. Он прижимается губами к губам Тони в целомудренном поцелуе. И почти сразу же отстраняется.

Рука обхватывает запястье Стива прежде, чем он успевает отойти.

Стив застывает на месте. У него галлюцинации. Этого не может быть.

Но это так.

Тони смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, их синева ярче любого солнечного дня. Его рука лежит на запястье Стива, не позволяя ему исчезнуть.

— Стив, — говорит он, и его голос даже не хриплый. — Серьёзно? Целуешь и убегаешь?

 _Это он_ , думает Стив и не уверен, плачет он или смеётся от облегчения. Он знает, что его чувства — это чистая, неподдельная любовь.

— Тони, — говорит он, позволяя Тони притянуть себя обратно и крепко обнять.


End file.
